


Before Sunset

by dandelionpower



Series: Some Pure Love in a Cruel World [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: 17th-18th century AU, Early Modern Era, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Mention of sex, a lot of fluff, general cuteness, mention of past child abuse, teenagers Dean and Aidan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionpower/pseuds/dandelionpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place in 1695, just after Dean came back in town after two years in a military school. Last night, he confessed his love to Aidan and took his virginity. For Aidan, it was the best night of his life. However,on the morning after, he begins to fear that he is not good enough to earn Dean's affection.  </p><p>Prequel of the story <i>Are You Coming to the Tree </i> but you better read it before reading that prequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Sunset

_1695 - St-Peter's Town – The Turners' family farm_

"AIDAN TURNER!!! Watch out!" 

Aidan jumped and supressed a curse when he saw that the oxen's trough where he was pouring water with a bucket has overflowed on the ground and wet the bottom of his trousers. 

"Sorry mom…" he apologized, putting the bucket away and trying to drain a bit of the water off his pants. 

"What's the matter with you today?" Mrs Turner asked, her fists on her hips, a look of disapproval on her face, "you seem very distracted." 

"No…nothing!" Aidan hastened to reply. To be perfectly honest, Aidan's mind was far away from his current task. He was replaying in his mind, again and again, the evening he had spent in Dean's arms, in the hayloft of his parents' barn, the night when he had decided he wanted to be Dean’s lover. It was only yesterday and the world seemed completely different from what it was before he gave his body and soul to his best friend. But there was still one million questions turning in his head, things he didn't understand -- an awful lot of uncertainties. 

"It's because of the young master O'Gorman's return in town, isn't it?" his mother asked. 

Aidan turned away to hide his blush, pretending it was to pick the bucket up again. He hated it when his mother was so perspicacious. 

"No… not really…" he lied, trying to sound casual. 

The boy headed to the well to draw some more water. 

"What are you doing, Aidan?" Mrs Turner asked. 

Aidan stopped and turned around, not sure what his mother was talking about. 

"You don't think this trough is full enough? You want to drown the poor beasts?" she added. 

Aidan looked at the trough, then at his mother again. "I… er… yes, yes… I mean NO! I don't want to drown them!" 

She took the bucket carefully from his son's hands. "Go!" she ordered. 

"Sorry?" the boy asked, wondering if his mother had learned a foreign language. 

"Go where you have to go and free your mind. If you stay here, at some point you will hurt yourself or break something," she scolded him. 

Freeing his mind from all the questions and doubts that harassed him, that was exactly what he needed, he thought. 

"You are going to be fine without me?" the boy asked, unsure. 

Mrs Turner snorted, "May I remind you that I was doing without you on this farm before you were born? And with your head in the clouds like that, it'll be better for both of us if you're not there." 

"Thanks mom," he replied, kissing her lightly on the cheek. 

"Aidan!" his mother called him while he was heading to the road that led to the O'Gormans’ house, "Put something on your head, young man, and come back before sunset!" 

_…………………………………………_

Aidan knocked on the kitchen's door at the back of the O'Gormans’ house. 

Someone opened the door and Aidan was greeted by an enthusiastic "Hey! That's Mister Aidan!! Come in my lad!" 

"Good afternoon Miss Margaret, how are you?" he greeted her back with a smile, stepping in the hot kitchen that smelled like fresh bread, rosemary and sage. 

The O'Gormans' governess, that everybody called Maggie (except Aidan who had a great deal of respect for her and always called her Miss Margaret), had been sheltered by the family when she was eighteen and Dean's parents were just married. Before that, she had lived all her life with a violent father who beat her repeatedly. When he died, drowning in alcohol, Mrs O'Gorman had taken the orphan girl under her wing and the young woman became the family's most devoted servant. She was in the bedroom the day Dean was born and when the midwife had put him in Maggie's arms, asking the servant to bath the baby, she had instantly fallen in love with that little creature with big blue eyes and a little tuft of golden hair. 

She never married because she wasn't able to have children. Aidan had heard some rumors that she wasn’t able to carry a child because when she was young, her father used to kick her in the belly when he was too drunk. However, despite her atrocious childhood, she was the most loving and generous person Aidan knew and it was impossible to not love her. All her motherly instinct had been carried over to her masters' son and she had probably taken care of Dean more than his own mother. 

She was always cheerful and today, she was probably more joyful than ever. Aidan didn't have to ask why. Her baby boy was back in town after two years of absence. Thus Aidan and she were sharing a common joy. 

"You are probably searching for the young master," she asked him. Aidan nodded in agreement. 

"He left this morning on his father's horse, I saw him take the road to Grey Mills. He didn't even eat his breakfast. This is odd because usually, he always makes honor to my cooking. He often stole food behind my back when he was young you know! He used to be rather greedy. So, this morning I told him, 'You are not a boy anymore Mister Dean, you need to eat a good meal in the morning if you want to stay healthy,' but he just kissed me on the cheek and left. He knows I disapprove when he goes without eating. If he wants to attract a wife one day and make strong children, he has to stay in shape." 

Aidan felt a lump forming in his throat. 

"I don't say he isn't good looking, don't mistake me," the housekeeper continued, taking some bread from the pantry and cutting it thick-sliced, "I nearly fainted when he arrived yesterday morning, he grew up so much, he is really elegant and handsome, don't you think?" 

"Of course Miss Margaret, he changed a lot, " Aidan agreed. _" He's far too elegant and handsome to be with me" he added sadly in his mind._

"That's what I said to the mistress, " the governess continued, spreading a generous spoonful of strawberry jam on two slices of bread, "it's a miracle he looks that good. They never give them enough food in those military schools. I don't know how they figure they would defend the kingdom with an army of scrawny and starveling young men. " 

Aidan laughed fondly, leaning against the kitchen's frame door, his arms crossed. Her motherly concern was adorable to witness. 

"He seems really happy to be back home though", Miss Margaret commented, carefully wrapping the jam-covered bread in a white towel, "he seemed in a pretty good mood this morning, humming some old love songs out of tune, with those dreamy eyes full of stars. I wonder what he is up to," she said to herself. 

Aidan's heart beat accelerated slightly and he hoped the servant didn't see his blush. He wondered whether Dean was thinking about the intimate moment they spent together last night, because Aidan was thinking about it all the time. 

She put the bread in Aidan's hands. "If you see him, give it to him, will you? And treat yourself while you are at it, there is plenty for two. You really should, you're still so skinny," she adds, ruffling Aidan's hair like he was a little boy. Aidan couldn't help but smile. When he and Dean were children and Aidan came to the O'Gormans' house to play with his friend, Miss Margaret took every opportunities she had to feed Aidan with sweets, complaining all the time on how skinny he was. Aidan always knew it was her way of giving affection and he never complained. 

"I will accomplish my mission no matter the obstacles on my way, lady Margaret!" he swore, a fist on his heart. 

She laughed and patted his cheek, "You are a good boy, Mister Aidan," she said fondly. 

The young farmer wished her good day and stepped out the house. 

The road that led to Grey Mills was also the one that crossed the woods East of St. Peters. Aidan didn’t have to be especially clever to know where Dean could be. He surely was at the tree where they used to play. 

He took the road at a rapid pace and it took him less than twenty minutes to reach the wide clearing where their old oak was. 

Aidan was welcomed by the neigh of Prosper, Mr. O'Gorman's black stallion. The horse was tied by the bridle to a little bush tree and resumed browsing its leaves when he recognized Aidan. 

Dean was lying in the grass nearby and was busy tracing something on a piece of paper in his leather folio. He put the folio and the pen aside when he saw Aidan. He sat up and greeted his friend with a bright and loving smile. "Hi little raven! What are you doing here?" 

"Miss Margaret sends her love and some bread and jam," the boy explained. 

"Thanks! You can put it in Prosper's saddle, we can eat it later." 

"What were you drawing?" Aidan asked, lifting the leather flap of the horse's saddle and putting the towel in the pocket under. 

"I'm not drawing, I'm writing," the blond corrected him. "Come here, I missed you," Dean said, patting the ground beside him. 

Aidan sat next to his friend. Dean threw his arms around his lover's shoulders and dragged him down in the grass with him. 

Even if he was still anxious and had questions to ask, Aidan snuggled again Dean's warm body and rested his head on his bicep. They stayed like that a bit, Dean's fingers tracing patterns on Aidan’s ribcage. Aidan wondered why this perfect man was looking at him -- clear blue eyes devouring him, the common farmer boy, like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

"I'm writing a letter to one of the superiors of my regiment," Dean explained, "I can read it to you if you want!" 

"Can I try?" Aidan asked, reaching out his hand for Dean to give him the letter. 

"Oh yes, that's true! I forgot you learnt to read!" Dean said, stretching to take the letter in his folio and giving it to him. 

Aidan settled himself comfortably on his back and Dean pushed away a couple curly strands from Aidan's forehead, marvelling how soft his skin was. Dean had made love to him only a couple hours ago and he was already craving for more. He felt that he would never have enough of his Aidan. Dean wanted to kiss him everywhere but he supressed this need to give Aidan the opportunity to concentrate on his reading. 

"Because of unexp… unexpected circum…stances," Aidan began slowly and a bit hesitantly, frowning hard with concentration. He kicked himself mentally, he never hesitated when he was reading in his mind and he wanted so much to show Dean how good he was. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and continued, "It's my duty to tell you that I'm forced to tender my resi…. resignation from the service of His Majesty King William III and … " 

"Wow Aidan! You're doing really great!" the blond cut off his lover, pressing a kiss on his forehead, "I'm really impressed!" he congratulated him, feeling a swell of pride growing in his chest. 

"Sshhh! I'm reading!" Aidan scolded him. 

"Sorry little master," Dean apologized, "please, do continue." 

"…and now refuse the honor of serving as a Corporal in your regiment." 

Aidan stopped and gave Dean his letter back. 

"You think they would let you go like that?" the farm boy asked. He really didn't want his lover to leave again, not now that they could share that kind of affection that felt so good. 

"Yes, if I give them enough money, they surely would," Dean explained. 

"But your parents?" 

"They will be mad at me and they won't understand," the blond sighed. 

Aidan bit his lower lip. "And you don't care?" He didn't like the idea of Dean being in trouble and he knew he was the reason why the blond didn't want to return to the fort anymore. 

"Yes, I care, but I have made my choice, I want to stay with you" Dean said with a determined voice. 

Aidan knew his best friend too well. He knew that when Dean O'Gorman had decided something, there was no way back – no way to make him change his mind. Dean's voice softened. "You're the only thing I've ever wanted, now that I finally have you, I cannot leave you, can I?" he whispered lovingly in his lover's ear, nuzzling the soft fragrant hair around Aidan's temple. 

Aidan bit his lower lip again, like every time he was insecure about something. "Is that true? All those things you say to me? That I'm the only thing you even wanted and all?"  
Dean drilled his blue gaze into his lover's brown one, making sure the younger could see in his soul and knew he was sincere. "Never ever doubt my love for you, my sweet." 

Aidan cocked a brow. "My sweet?" He wasn't used yet to his best friend calling him by love names, it was both strange and good and the young man needed a moment to adapt to his new status as Dean's lover. 

"Yes, my sweet, my love, my beauty," Dean replied, punctuating each names with a kiss on Aidan's cheek and jawline, " you can't understand how good it feels to call you something and add 'my' before that word. You don't know how long I waited to call you mine. All those nights in the military fort, we were twelve soldiers sleeping in the same room but I felt so alone nonetheless. I thought of you every single night. I was thinking about the love names I could give you, the kisses and the caresses we could share. I was trying to figure out what you would like me to do to you." 

"I cannot be anyone's Beauty. I'm not beautiful -- I'm a skinny common farm boy," he objected, really not understanding what the other could see in him that could make Dean desire him that much. 

Dean frowned in disapproval, "You are perfect." 

"I don't think so…" Aidan sighed. 

Dean ran the back of his hand on the young farmer's cheek and then, slipped it in the flared neck of Aidan's shirt and caressed his slender shoulder. Aidan shivered. 

"If you aren't beautiful, tell me why I want to see you naked again so bad?" Dean murmured teasingly. He smirked when he say Aidan's face turning a pretty shade of pink. 

"Will we do it again, the things we did last night?" Aidan asked with starry-eyes and an ingenuous tone. 

Dean smiled softly, "As soon as you want, my love." 

"It's just that it's so new for me," Aidan explained, "and…and I think I'm a bit… intimidated," he added. 

"Intimidated? Why?" Dean asked. Aidan didn't reply, blushing and trying to avoid the blue inquisitive gaze. 

The former soldier started to be a little worried, he was afraid he had rushed things and made his young lover uncomfortable. Last night was his first time too, but he was the eldest… 

He really thought his lover was fine with what they did but now he wondered if Aidan had given himself to him just because he was afraid Dean would reject him if he didn't. It was a scary thought. Dean's worse fear was to hurt Aidan in any way. 

The artist removed his arms from around the young man reluctantly and lifted his weight up on his elbow to take proper look at Aidan's face and give the other his personal space. 

"Did it feel good, last night, when I touched you? When I kissed you?" Dean asked carefully. 

"Yes, yes it feels good when you do it," he answered without hesitating. 

"Do you regret what we did? Because if you are not ready, it's fine, I can wait you know… I could wait a life time for you because I know you are worth it," the older reassured him  
.  
"Maybe I should regret it, because it's a sin you know, but I don't," Aidan pondered, very serious. 

"What's the matter then? You know you can tell me everything!" Dean pressed him gently. 

The farm boy took a shaky breath and decided to ask the question that was burning his lips, "What if you get tired of me? What if you realize you made a mistake and that you want to be with a girl." 

Dean's shoulders relaxed when he realized that Aidan didn't feel unclean after what they did. Reassuring his love that he won't be abandoned at any price -- that was something he could do and with which he preferred to deal. 

"I don't fancy girls," the blond replied as if it was an indisputable statement. 

"You love boys then?" 

"I don't love _boys_ , I love you," Dean asserted, before pressing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth, "Aidan Turner, " he emphasized, savoring the name of his beloved on his tongue, “I'll never give up on us," he finished, pressing another kiss on the opposite corner of Aidan's lips. 

The curly haired boy sighed with relief and passed an arm around Dean's waist, demanding body contact as a confirmation of the existence of this "us" Dean was talking about -- something his older lover was more than keen to give him. And when the blond took his hand and intertwined their fingers -- that was when Aidan felt it for the first time. He understood that there wasn't just Aidan and Dean anymore. There was a third invisible entity that was "them", together, an indestructible love bond that would follow them all their lives and probably even after. 

The blond cupped the other's chin gently in his hand. "Am I allowed to kiss you?" 

Aidan nodded and his lover leaned down slowly and pressed a soft and very tender kiss on his lips, to make the younger understand that Dean wasn't trying to arouse himself by Aidan's mouth's contact on him and take something from him. He wanted him to understand that kisses could give love and affection as well --that kisses could be like love letters, intimate messages of endearment silently sent to one another. 

Aidan rested his head on his lover's chest listening to his soothing heartbeat and they stayed there, lying on the ground, cuddling. The sun had made his way toward the horizon and the old oak's leaves were basking in a soft orange light. A warm summer wind had risen in the meadow gently bending the tall grass. Aidan closed his eyes with a contented smile, inhaling the summer afternoon's rich scent of wild flowers, tree bark and ferns. 

Dean was watching him breathing slowly and wished he could suspend the course of the time because his little bird looked so adorable right now, in his arms. But at the same time, Dean didn't really want to freeze him the way he was. He wished to see his Aidan bloom, grow and age -- learn things, getting more mature and stronger. Not because he wasn't perfect the way he already was, but because Dean wanted to go through those years with him… _He's already so beautiful and not even aware of it,_ Dean thought, smiling fondly, _when he will be thirty, he will be so stunningly gorgeous I don't know if I will be able to bear it. I'll have to shelter him from all the girls that will pursue him endlessly._

The artist brushed his fingertips on his lover's eyelids and caressed his cheek. Aidan leaned into the touch, humming softly. He was realizing how much he loved having Dean's hands on him and how addictive his caresses were. 

"When did you realize you loved me?" Aidan asked suddenly, his eyes still closed. 

"Hummmm," Dean said, pretending to think about it while brushing his lips on Aidan's forehead, "I think it's when I gave you Colonel Blake, the little tin soldier, remember?" 

"Yup!" 

"You hugged me tight and you kissed me on the cheek," Dean reminded him. 

"Did I?", the boy asked, playing dumb. 

"Yes, and when you did it, I remember thinking, 'One day, I'll marry him!' " 

Aidan snapped his eyes open and couldn't help but burst out laughing. "That's ridiculous!" he nearly shouted. 

"I know!!! I was young!! Don't laugh at me! "Dean protested with an undignified voice, but the fond smile on his lips told another story. 

"You would be very pretty in a wedding gown!!" Aidan managed to say between two fits of laughter. The thought of the very virile Dean in a dress was probably the funniest mental image the young farmer has ever had. 

"Stop it! You little minx! That's not funny!" Dean replied playfully, rolling on top of Aidan and covering his face with butterfly kisses, pinning his young lover's wrist above his head when the other tried to protect his face from the ticklish sensation of Dean's lips and stubble on his face. 

Dean took a couple seconds to look at the young man under him. Aidan was still giggling, his head thrown back, his soft dark curls mixing with the green grass, his neck exposed to Dean's lips to take, in a gesture of total confidence. 

_I love him so much,_ was Dean's simple thought at this moment, _I want to see him smile and laugh like that forever. I would do anything to keep him happy and alive._

Dean's weight and warmth was pleasant and enveloping above Aidan's body and the young man wanted more. He released his wrists from Dean's grip and passed his arms around the older man's neck. They exchanged a long kiss and Dean parted his lips slightly, letting his lover explore. The blond didn't want to frighten his lover and cut off his experimentation so he tried really hard not to whimper and pant with arousal while Aidan was lapping in his mouth like a little kitten. 

"I'm ready…" Aidan whispered when they broke the kiss, his dark pupils dilated with desire. 

"For what?" Dean asked, soft and husky. 

"For you to see me naked again,” the young farmer said, blushing heavily, ''… please…. Dean?," 

Dean replied with a fervent kiss, _This clever little raven will soon discover I can't refuse anything to his big hazel eyes…_ he reckoned with an inner sigh as he smiled in the kiss. 

_I guess I won't be home before sunset_ , Aidan thought with a suggest delicious pleasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lot of thanks and hugs to my two lovely beta readers - Ceallaig1 and Drakkhammer 
> 
> By the way, the fact that Aidan finds ridiculous the thought of two men being married doesn't reflect my own opinion on the subject. I'm a huge supporter of same-sex marriage. But for someone who lives at the end of the seveteeth century, it would be unthinkable and the thought on itself would be ridiculous. 
> 
> I don't know if it will have multiple chapters or if it will be only a one shot. 
> 
> If you loved it, thanks to leave a comment!! I love comments!!!


End file.
